User talk:Carpe Diem Boys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Custom Bionicles! Thanks for your edit to the Orperrah page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Angela (Talk) 07:58, 27 May 2010 Heyy Hey there! What country are you from? [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Hey ThatDevilGuy, I am from Australia. Sadly. I'd rather be in England. OMG same!! Where abouts? Ohh and by the way, click on Devil on my sig and reply at the bottom of my talk page. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Wow. It's a small world. I don't live that far away from you... I gotta go, so if you reply, I won't. Talk later [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] An hours drive.... [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Nahh. Sunny Coast. Nambi. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Yeah, they're alright. And after you reply, put ~~~~. This signs your name, so I can easily see who edited my talk page. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Yess you did. What is your idea? Hmmm. What is your storyline? I have planned mine out. Even stories I have not started yet. Well, I have the basic structure of all my future stories anyways. You could assit me in some MOC (my own creation) pages. I mean like I could use some of your Characters in my storyline. It would be a big project for me to do that. It's possible. Good idea. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Well, you should read Sworn to Duty and The Darkness in Life to get the idea of my storyline. We could make a story about the history of Tomoe and/or Nalu. And you should make stories instead of posting it on your characters page. Also, put: [[]] around one of the pages on this site to make it link to it. For Example: Orperrah; would give: Orperrah. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Link. Your. Articles. I told you how to. So you should do it on your userpage. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Okay. Remember to SIGN TALK PAGES. :) [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] What do you mean, "you can't find anywhere to link anything?" [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) On the talk page for the contest. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Link [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Bow Chika Bow Wow Hey, I saw your Mata mocs on the Toa Mata page, AMAZING! ~Jman 98~ 03:40, December 3, 2010 (UTC) arms lego man arms! P.S: If you use my design please give credit. Thanks :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 17:55, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I simply removed the flash from my camera, chose an area with decent amounts of lighting, and took the photo. And in case you're wondering where I took the backround, the backround was on my windowsill. --Chicken Bond 09:06, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Vohk Those are actually orange parts, like the orange in Jaller Mahri, Visorak Vohtarak, and Ackar. I know it's hard to tell. The lighting is weird. As for where I got them, I got the feet from Photok, the shoulder pads from Vohtarak, and the chest armor from Ackar. Sure Regards, TardirProductions 11:52, May 27, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello I see you're back to editing here. Welcome back! [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 00:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, you are very kind. :D Sure, I'd be happy to make a piece list or building instructions if I have the time. However, I'll probably upload it on Brickshelf. Even so, I'll be sure to give you a link. :D [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] SAVE THE BANANA! Its a good source of Potassium!